Remember My Family
Remember My Family 'is a Stranger mission in ''Red Dead Redemption. It is available after The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. Walkthrough The mission will start when you talk to a Federal Agent in Blackwater, indicated by the white '?' on the map - the train station on the west side of town. The agent will point the player to the south of Lake Don Julio, and the newspaper includes a story about how Edgar is now living near the lake. When the player arrives, only Ross' wife is present, and she says that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip down in Mexico. If you are feeling particularly angry about John's death then you can get a little revenge by shooting the lamp above Edgar's wife, resulting in a loss of honor, but wait until she tells you where Edgar is first. In Mexico, close to the river, the player will find Edgar's brother, Philip Ross at a campsite. He points the player down along the riverbank towards Ross, and if killing his wife just didn't cut it for you, you can kill his brother after he delivers the information that Ross is duck hunting. Down the riverbank the player will encounter Edgar Ross, who will challenge Jack to a duel. If the player wins, Edgar will die, Jack walks away, and the credits will start to roll. If the player wants to get complete and total revenge you can kill all of his family members, his brother and his wife. Doing so will result in negative honor, but killing Ross will restore the honor lost. And if you loot the wife and the brothers bodies, they have $400 on them. After the credits finish, walk over to where Ross's body is and loot it. He should have around 400 dollars on him also. Some people have looted their bodies and did not receive the $400, instead getting the usual $6-8 dollars. Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun and or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot) the duel will be lost. This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is achieved. Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic failure just by moving the scope over him, the game won't even wait for you to pull the trigger. Confrontation Jack walks down to the river bank, an elderly man (Edgar Ross) is hunting ducks with a double-barreled shotgun. '''Jack - Excuse me, you Edgar Ross? Ross - Do I know you? Jack - Forgive me for startling you sir, I have a message for you. My name is Jack Marston, you knew my father. Ross - I see... I remember your father. Jack - I've come for you Ross! Ross - And you boy, have sure as shit found me. Jack - You killed my father. Ross - Your father killed himself with the life he lived. Jack - You killed him, I saw you! Ross - You keep saying that. Jack - You sent him to do your dirty work, then you shot him like a dog! Ross - And I'll shoot you like one to you little piece of trash! Now get out of here before I kill you as well! Jack - I ain't going anywhere old man! Ross drops his shotgun, meaning business, both men reach for their pistols in a final showdown. Both draw and Jack prevails, gunning Ross down, his bullet torn body falling into the river behind him, Jack looks at his gun and holsters it, finally avenging his fathers death, but in the process taking a life and going down a road his father tried to save him from. Jack turns away and walks up the hill. Then the credits roll. Notes *If you kill him or tie him up, and fail the mission, the credits will not start. It is recommended to save at some point during this mission, some players seem to get a bit of an itchy trigger finger when spotting Edgar Ross. You must kill Edgar Ross in a duel. *You can prevent the loss in honor that will result from the murder or Ross' wife and brother by equipping the bandana before talking to his wife. You may then kill her after she tells you where he is. Leave the bandana on until you speak with his brother. After killing them both be sure to remove the bandana or you will not receive honor or fame by killing Ross. *This mission offers an opportunity to hunt duck, which can help in the completion of the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy. *This is the only stranger mission that John Marston doesn't have dialogue for. Trophies/Achievements ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Marston Family